thomasfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Diesel: Impossible episodes
Diesel: Impossible is a model animated television series. The first series started airing on 4 January 2020 and ended with 13 episodes on 30 January 2020. A second series started on 2 February 2020. It is a part of the Paxton media franchise, and is a spin-off of Paxton and the Diesels, which aired between February and September 2018. It is part of the Paxton media franchise, and is one of two Paxton and the Diesels spin-offs; the other being Paxton's Pops, which aired between 3 November and 31 December 2019. The show chronicles the adventures of Paxton, Sidney and Thomas working as secret agents for a spy agency called the Anti-Devious Diesel Agency. (A.D.D.A.) They go on missions, mainly to stop Diesel 10, who leads an evil organization called the Steamie Extermination League (S.E.L.), along with his minions Diesel, Max, Monty and Troublesome the Truck from their evil scheme of exterminating all steam engines on Sodor. This article contains a list of episodes of the series. The titles of most episodes are usually parodies of titles of James Bond films. It also shows the plots of each episode. Episodes Series 1 Series 1 of Diesel: Impossible began on 4 January 2020 and ended with 13 episodes on 30 January 2020. * 1: The Beginning - Paxton, Sidney and Thomas are introduced to A.D.D.A. (Anti-Devious Diesel Agency), and are given a tour of the whole A.D.D.A. HQ. (This episode's title is one of several that is not a reference to any Bond film) * 2: The Engine with the Golden Colours - Paxton, Sidney and Thomas set out on their first ever mission to save Lady the magical engine, as Diesel 10 and his minions from the S.E.L. have kidnapped her. (The title of this episode is a parody of the 1974 James Bond film, The Man with the Golden Gun) * 3: A View to a Wall - Paxton, Sidney and Thomas, along with Den and Dart are sent to the Great Sodor Wall to rebuild half of it as Diesel 10 and his minions have destroyed half of it. They have two gadgets with them, a drill and a hammer, but as the drill goes under the Gadget Factory's conveyor belt, it jams it as it goes under it. (The title of this episode is a parody of the 1985 Bond film A View to a Kill) * 4: Jungle Royale - The agents travel back in time to 1947 where they end up in an African jungle. Diesel 10 is there planning on exterminating Thomas, but Paxton does it all well to defeat the evil diesel. (The title of this episode is a parody of the Bond novel Casino Royale, which was made into two films in 1967 and 2006) * 5: You Only Move Backwards - Paxton, Sidney and Thomas, along with Pip, Emma, Den and Dart are all sent on a training mission that involves moving backwards with special equipment known as Driving Van Trailers (DVTs). Pip and Emma are used as the equipment. (The title of this episode is a parody of the 1967 Bond film You Only Live Twice) * 6: From Sodor with Love - The agents set off to defeat Diesel 10 once again as Emily has been caught by him when she was writing a letter to the Fat Controller about the Steamie Extermination League (S.E.L.). (The title of this episode is a parody of the 1963 Bond film From Russia with Love. It was the second Bond film made) * 7: Diesely - A.D.D.A. are on red alert as Diesel 10 has a very evil plan take take it over. But, when Paxton and Sidney get trapped at Diesel 10's Lair, it is up to them to get out and stop the plans. (The title of this episode is a parody of the 1983 Bond film Octopussy) * 8: The Italian Diesel Job - The agents go back in time again, but this time, to 1952 in the Italian city of Verona, where Diesel 10 and his minions steal an engine version of the Mona Lisa painting. They meet Lorenzo and Beppe, and help out with the mayor, though it is also a somewhat crazy day for them. (Like The Beginning, this episode's title is also not a parody of a Bond film title. It parodies the title of the 1969 comedy caper film The Italian Job, starring Michael Caine) *9: Jet Pack Paxton - Paxton is sent out on a training mission on his own, which involves using a jet pack. However, it breaks down and Paxton crash lands with a bad pain. He then goes back to the Gadget Factory so that Den and Dart can fix it. (This episode's title is also not a parody of a Bond film title) *10: One Haggis Is Not Enough - On Burns Night, Paxton, Sidney and Thomas go to Scotland, where they end up in a small village called Glendougal. They meet Donald and Douglas, listen to a pipe band and eat haggis, but Diesel 10 comes along and steals it, along with the other members of the S.E.L. (This episode's title is a parody of the 1999 Bond film The World Is Not Enough) *11: The Case of the Missing Diesel Fuel - The agents start another day's work at A.D.D.A., but as they are about to get some fuel from the Gadget Factory, they realize that the diesel fuel tanker is gone. They later find out that the tanker was stolen by Diesel 10 and his minions, Max and Monty. (This episode is also another episode in which its title is not a parody of a Bond film. It is also the first time in a proper episode of Diesel: Impossible (not counting the first episode) that a gadget is not used.) *12: License to Fight a Bushfire - The agents travel back in time to 1972, where they end up in the Australian Outback. They meet Shane, and they help put out a small bushfire. Meanwhile, the agents receive a new briefcase with a built-in laptop; the A.D.D.A. Briefcase 3000, and Den and Dart are inventing a brand new top secret gadget. (This episode's title is a parody of the 1989 Bond film License to Kill) *13: Diesels Are Forever - A party is being held at HQ to celebrate Paxton, Sidney and Thomas' success as agents. Suddenly, Diesel 10 and his minions turn up, and Paxton and Sidney, along with Norman, the agency's training instructor pursue Diesel 10 and his minions and eventually end up at the A.D.D.A. Wrestling Ring, where they have a battle. (This episode's title is a parody of the 1971 Bond film Diamonds Are Forever. It is also the finale of Series 1) Series 2 It was announced that a second series of Diesel: Impossible would air. It started airing on 2 February 2020. It was also confirmed, that it will be the last series. * 1: Goldwheeler - Paxton, Sidney and Thomas travel to the S.E.L. Scrapyard in order to retrieve the Golden Wheel of A.D.D.A after Diesel 10 and his minions Max and Monty have stolen it. Thanks to their disguises and Sidney's magic powers, they defeat the evil diesel and his minions once again. (The title of this episode is a parody of the 1964 Bond film Goldfinger) * 2: Trashraker - Whiff, the rubbish engine has tipped over some rubbish out of his trucks. The Chief assigns Paxton, Sidney and Thomas, along with Pip and Emma to go to the waste dump and clear up the rubbish. They pick up a special rake in the Gadget Factory called a trash-raker. (The title of this episode is a parody of the 1979 Bond film Moonraker) * 3: The Diesel Spy Who Loved Me - Molly, the powerful yellow engine has become a temporary A.D.D.A. agent for just one day. As Paxton and Sidney show her around, Diesel 10 and the other members of the S.E.L. sneak up on them, which results in a battle at the A.D.D.A. Battling Ring. (The title of this episode is a parody of the 1977 Bond film The Spy Who Loved Me) Specials There have been two two-part specials of Diesel: Impossible that have been made. * 1: Olympic Spectacular - The agents go on a very special mission to Tokyo in Japan, where they help organize the 2020 Summer Olympics. In the first part, Diesel 10 and his minions steal the Olympic Torch and they take Paxton into Diesel 10's Lair. Will Paxton be saved in time? In the second and final part, Paxton defeats Diesel 10 and gets the Olympic Torch back from him, and he goes out of the lair, in time for a little celebration. * 2: Penguin Bonanza - In part one, the agents meet characters from the online game Club Penguin, Dot, Rookie, Jet Pack Guy and Gary the Gadget Guy, who are all secret agents from an agency called the Elite Penguin Force (EPF). They travel to Club Penguin through the globe portal, and they have a party in an igloo. Later in part two, another character from Club Penguin, an evil polar bear named Herbert, along with Diesel 10, Max and Monty arrive at the igloo and spoil the party. Herbert then turns Sidney into a penguin, but following Herbert's defeat and the use of Paxton's laser gun, Sidney turns back into normal again. Goofs * In the first episode The Beginning, the narrator says at the start of the episode The clouds was shining bright blue with white clouds, though it's meant to be The sky was shining bright blue with white clouds.. * In the episode The Engine with the Golden Colours, in the scene where Paxton, Sidney and Thomas speak to Den and Dart at the Gadget Factory, Den's voice briefly changes into a posh voice. * There have been a few occasions when Dart has swapped his voice with Den's. * At the start of You Only Move Backwards, the narrator says It was time once again for Paxton, Sidney and Thomas to receive their orders through the Chief instead of from the Chief. Also, the narrator says Like Emma and Sidney instead of Like Emma and Paxton. Also in the episode, the Chief mentions that Paxton, Sidney and Thomas will use Pip and Emma, and their coaches on their training mission, but the coaches aren't brought with them. * In one part of From Sodor with Love, during when Paxton, Sidney and Thomas are in the Gadget Factory, a part of Sidney's glasses are crooked. Dart's glasses are also crooked at the end of the episode. * In the episode Diesely, in the scene where Paxton and Sidney are trapped at Diesel 10's Lair, Paxton refers the Dieselworks sheds as the Diesel Workshop sheds. * In The Italian Diesel Job, in the scene where the agents meet the Mayor of Verona, he says Ciao, agents! in a British accent, then returning to his normal Italian accent. Also in the same episode, in the scene where the agents say goodbye to Lorenzo and Beppe, Paxton mispronounces Beppe's name as Beckay, though he then corrects himself as part of the storyline of the episode. *In addition to all the other regular cast members, the episodes Diesels Are Forever and The Diesel Spy Who Loved Me,has famous wrestling ring announcer, Michael Buffer guest-starring as the A.D.D.A. Battling Ring Commentator. *In the special Penguin Bonanza, Bouncer, a blue puffle is referred as a male, though Bouncer is actually a female. Trivia * A reference to the Thomas & Friends episode The Case of the Puzzling Parts is made in the episode The Engine with the Golden Colours. * In the episode A View to a Wall, at the near end, the narrator says But it was time for them (referring to Paxton and Sidney) to go home. They had seen everything.. This is a reference to the T&F episode Thomas, Percy and the Coal when after Percy breaks the buffers, the narrator says It was time for Thomas to leave. He had seen everything, which became an Internet meme. * The episode Jungle Royale marks the first time that the agents go to another country on a mission. It also marks the first time Diesel 10 appears in the whole Diesel: Impossible series without his minions, not counting his cameo appearance in The Beginning. * The episode You Only Move Backwards marks the first time that Diesel 10 and his minions do not appear in an episode. It also marks the first time that a character interacts with the narrator and breaking the fourth wall. * A reference to Veterinarian's Hospital, a recurring sketch from The Muppet Show is made in the end of the episode From Sodor with Love when the narrator says Tune in next week when we'll hear Paxton say.... After that, Paxton says Well, I think I broke my glasses again!, which is a reference to the near end of the episode when Paxton discovers that a part of his glasses are broken. * Stock footage from the Thomas & Friends double-length special Steam Team to the Rescue is used in the episode Diesely, in the part where Paxton and Sidney are trapped, as a flashback by Paxton. It is the scene where Paxton tries to get out of the Dieselworks sheds, after he and the other diesels are trapped, but he crashes onto the door. * There is a running gag in the episode The Italian Diesel Job in which Paxton (and Lorenzo at one point) keeps mispronouncing the Mona Lisa as the Lona Misa and where the agents go crazy and laugh. * The two-part special Olympic Spectacular coincides with the upcoming 2020 Summer Olympics in Tokyo. * The song at the end of the episode Diesels Are Forever sung by Paxton and the other agents is a parody of the theme song from the James Bond film Diamonds Are Forever, by Shirley Bassey. The same also goes to the song at the end of the episode Goldwheeler. * The song at the end of the episode Trashraker is Congratulations, originally sung by Cliff Richard. * Trashraker also marks the first time ever in Diesel: Impossible that Den is seen without Dart. The reason of that in the episode is because Dart has also been assigned on a mission.